harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Morrison (Skullguy123)
Biography Physical Appearance Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Magical Abilities Among the wizarding community, Alexander is proven to be one of the most skilled and powerful wizards in history. This was proven even at a young age as his powers were considered to be formidable; . One of his most noticable feats of magic, however, was his ability to conjure a corporeal Patronus on his first attempt * Non-verbal and wandless magic: * Dueling: * Parselmouth: * Care of Magical Creatures: Though Alexander never sought out to work as an Magizoologist, he had an interest in Magizoology that surprised many of his fellow students. Growing up, he would often spend much of his time with both magical and non-magical creatures in which he had gained a surprsingly amount of knowledge about a variety of creatures by the time he attended Hogwarts. He was shown able to innately communicate and bond, even control to some degree, with animals/beasts Rubeus Hagrid noted Alexander as being one of the best students he had ever taught and even Albus Dumbledore described his skills as potentially being second to those of Newton Scamander. * Potions: When it comes to potion-making and the likes, Alexander's skills are considered to be plausible at best as while he had a reasonably easy time with normal potions and the such, he often struggled with the more complex ones. During his fifth year when taking his O.W.L, he was able to pass with an Outstanding and later during his seventh year when taking his N.E.W.T.s he came out with an Exceeds Expectations. However, he wilingly admitted that he just got lucky on his O.W.L and had to do excessive studying for his N.E.W.T.s. * Dark Arts: ** Titillando: ** Flipendo: ** Relashio: ** Confringo: ** Crucio: ** Expulso: ** Imperio: ** Avada Kedavra: ** Reducto: ** Sectumsempra: ** Fiendfyre: ** Disintegration Curse: * Defense Against the Dark Arts: * Charms: As Alexander was able to achieve an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L exam and advance to N.E.W.T.-level, he was particulary skilled in this subject with many of his impressive feats including charms. One such feat was his ability to successfully cast the corporeal Patronus Charm on his first try that took the form of an extremely powerful dragon and is even able to use his Patronus for messaging. ** Arresto Momentum:'' ** ''Expecto Patronum: ** Bluebell Flames: ** Expelliarmus: ** Wingardium Leviosa: ** Hot-Air Charm: ** Lumos Maxima: ** Nox: ** Depulso: ** Protego: ** Periculum: ** Riddikulus: ** Snowflake-Creating Spell: ** [https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Stunning_Spell '''Stupefy']: ** 'Accio: * '''Transfiguration: * Apparition: * Legilimency and Occlumency: Alexander is described as having an uncanny natural talent as both an Legilimen and Occlumen though it is worth noting that the few times he did use either one was out of instinct rather than conscious decision. Skills * Dueling: *'Flying': *'Indomitable Will': *'Animal Communication': Possessions * Wand: Relationships Classes First year * Astronomy * Charms * Defense Against the Dark Arts * Herbology * History of Magic * Potions * Transfiguration * Flying Second year * History of Magic * Transfiguration * Charms * Potions * Defence Against the Dark Arts * Astronomy * Herbology Third year * Potions * Herbology * Defence Against the Dark Arts * Transfiguration * History of Magic * Astronomy * Charms * Care of Magical Creatures * Study of Ancient Runes Fourth year Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination Fifth year Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination Sixth year (N.E.W.T.s * Potions (N.E.W.T.s) * Defense Against the Dark Arts (N.E.W.T.s) * Charms (N.E.W.T.s) * Transfiguration (N.E.W.T.s) * Herbology (N.E.W.T.s) * Apparition Seventh year * Dark Arts * Care of Magical Creatures Trivia Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Gryffindors Category:Works-in-progress Category:Animagi Category:Pure-bloods Category:Hogwarts students